


do it good

by nat_cat



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: D/s, Dom!Eddie, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sub!Venom, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nat_cat/pseuds/nat_cat
Summary: He tries to hold on to Eddie’s hands to keep him there, but Eddie bites his lip, a little warning, a quick thought sent through their connection like a sharp look, so Venom gives it up and lets Eddie go. Eddie puts his hands on Venom’s face instead.PWP: they fuck. Venom is human-shaped, because that's what Eddie told him to be.(This was SubbyBoi in my WIPs. Accurate.)





	do it good

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [Strozzzi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butmicoooool/pseuds/Strozzzi) for proofing + for making me finish this <3 And thank you to the discord server, horngry keeps me alive <3

They’ve played this game before: it’s hard for Venom to maintain a definite physical form apart from Eddie. His kind is more… fluid; less permanently confined to one specific shape. But the rule here is No Changing: no growing or shrinking, no tentacles, no wibbly-wobbling. He’s human-shaped right now, connected to Eddie only by the thinnest thread, and Eddie said to stay that way.

It’s difficult. It’s really difficult, because Eddie has been kissing him for so long and it feels so nice, and he keeps talking too, keeps saying _Oh baby, yes, baby_ between kisses, like there’s not a thought on his mind that isn’t their tongues sliding together wetly. Eddie loves on him so sweet it makes Venom want to crawl all over Eddie, to be syrup like- but that’s not what they’re doing tonight. Venom wants to be _good_ for Eddie, and Eddie said _stay like this_. It helps, the way Eddie fit their hands together over Venom’s head, reminding him to keep even having hands. He needs a mouth for this, for how they lick at each other. Venom wants more of Eddie, all of him, but Eddie keeps slowing them down, keeps making Venom chase his mouth, like they have all the time in the world, like the desire Venom feels isn’t urgent to him.

Venom knows when Eddie’s about to stop kissing him, because Eddie is pushing everything he’s feeling at him, and the doubled sensation of how his own tongue feels in Eddie’s mouth is making him dizzy. He tries to hold on to Eddie’s hands to keep him there, but Eddie bites his lip, a little warning, a quick thought sent through their connection like a sharp look, so Venom gives it up and lets Eddie go. Eddie puts his hands on Venom’s face instead.

“Oh, hey,” Eddie says, sounding fond, kneeling over him. “Look at you.”

Venom gets glimpses then, of what he looks like to Eddie, his own heaving chest under Eddie, his eyes sliding closed on a kiss, how he excites Eddie just by breathing. Eddie pushes at him a bit, makes him roll over with his warm hands on Venom’s back, and Venom feels what it does to Eddie that he goes easy, at the slightest suggestion. Eddie’s mouth is on him then, kissing his back so softly that he feels weak with want. He holds Venom at the waist, the pressure pleasant and anchoring.

“Ready, big guy?”

Eddie whispers it into the curve of his back, mischievous, and then he’s reaching for the vibrator that got lost in the sheets earlier. The anticipation is enough to make Venom shudder.

“Baby, I know,” Eddie soothes, one hand now holding Venom by the back of the neck firmly. “Come on now, ass up.”

He lets Eddie guide him, goes to his elbows like Eddie wants from him **,** and then the vibrator is there behind him, pressing between his asscheeks. Venom knows what Eddie wants from him here: a hole to fuck, something he can use, something made so Venom _feels_ this. He knows how to do this too; they have practiced it, modelling Venom after Eddie, learning to feel so good, except different-

There’s a stinging pain, sudden and unexpected: Eddie’s spanked him, quick enough Venom didn’t feel it coming, hard enough he feels it ripple. “Hey, are you paying attention?” he asks, then turns the vibrator on to the lightest setting.

It goes through Venom like lightning; the sensation is so immediate he squirms away from it, because it’s too much, too soon, but he doesn’t get far. Eddie’s free hand is back on his neck, gripping tightly as he pushes his will at Venom, _stay_ , and Venom has to, has to, it’s just a lot, it’s so much and he wants it like nothing he ever wanted on this stupid dirt planet.

Eddie tsks, impatient with him now, because Venom can’t hold still and is taking too long, stuck on the vibrator in Eddie’s hand, on how it feels. Eddie starts to push against him, “Open up now, come on, baby,” and Venom gives, and gives, and gives, makes himself slick and tight around the vibrator, just like Eddie wants, and then he can feel it _everywhere_.

His mouth falls open, he arches his back for it, and Eddie behind him goes, “Yeah, uh-huh,” voice suddenly deeper, just for him, mouth hot against Venom’s back. “There you go, baby, take it.” He turns the vibrator on higher, and it’s incredible: the vibration, all the way through his body, as if his entire mass has become one sweet spot and Eddie is hitting it. It’s too much, it has to be, he’s going to melt with how good this feels, down into the bed or back into Eddie- he won’t be able to hold himself together, doesn’t want to, it’s so good. Eddie’s hand slides around then, around his throat now, gently squeezing, reminds him of how he has to breathe, how he has to try and _stay_.

“Oh,” Eddie says, pleased, “You’re doing so well baby, look at you. Look at how good you are for me.” Eddie starts to fuck him then, slow but hard, gives him images again, sensations, so much so that Venom can hardly bear it: the way Eddie feels looking at his own hand on Venom’s broad back. How hot it gets him that Venom will do this: crawl up the bed needy, desperate for it. What it looks like when he pulls the vibrator out, pushes it back in, how good Venom takes it. He can feel Eddie's desire for him, an enormous thing; Venom doesn’t understand how people _do_ it, stay as they are, when they feel so much _all the time_.

Venom’s panting now, like a human, because that’s what Eddie likes, that’s what- what- _oh_ , and he can’t think like this, can’t concentrate, feels himself glide forwards just a little bit, slipping out of shape with how good it is, and Eddie sends him a sharp thought, spanks him again, hard, makes Venom moan with it- “There you go baby, it’s difficult, isn’t it, but you can do it for me. Here, let me help you,” and then he’s choking Venom, bent over him, his mouth biting hotly at Venom’s shoulder, his body pressing down, fucks him deeper.

He’s nothing much more than this sensation now, packed into this body, the limits Eddie has set him, almost spilling over with it.

Eddie makes a pleased noise behind him, leans back, and Venom misses the warmth of him, but can’t hold on to the thought long enough for it to matter, because he can breath again. He takes big, stuttering breathes, and it amplifies the sensation somehow, escalates the need. Eddie is looking at him now, looking at where he’s fucking Venom, and then his hand is there, thumb pushing at where Venom has become slick. He makes Venom see it, see himself being fucked like that, made exactly how Eddie wants him, sees him push in a little with the vibrator, stretching where he’s told Venom to be tight and hot.

Eddie catches the thought somehow, makes another noise, almost a moan. “That’s right, darling. Wet and tight for me, just like I asked. You’re being so good.” Venom turns his face into his arm, feels hot all over. “Hey,” Eddie is saying, “Hey, love, think you can take it?” and it’s not really a question, but Venom thinks _no_ anyway, no he can’t, not if he’s supposed to hold this shape, not with how this feels.

He’s making noises now, uncontrolled sounds, low growling or moaning, caught between moving away and moving into it, but Eddie shushes him, grips him by the shoulder, and then it’s happening, he’s turned the vibrator up again, and Venom’s going to splinter apart, doesn’t know how not to-

He forgets about the lungs, the breathing, air only for producing noises now, noises that Eddie shushes, that he loves, warm over his back, “Oh,” Eddie says, “Baby, yes,” and he’s shaking, shaking, shaking, the vibration shuddering through him, and it’s so much work, so much effort to hold on and- and then there’s Eddie’s voice at his ear, _darling, love,_ in his head, “You’re gonna come,” and that’s not a question either, and then it’s happening, he’s gonna go apart at the seams with the sheer pleasure of it, he has to, has to- _oh please, please please please_ -

“Yes,” Eddie says, and Venom lets it all go: lets it all go, shudders into a million pieces, then back together and apart again, up up up into Eddie’s body, finally, finally, finally.

Eddie’s cooing at him, hands full of him, sticky with it, pushes his intent at Venom, and Venom obeys without a thought, feel like he’s floating, becomes a body again under Eddie so Eddie can put his dick where the vibrator was.

 _Please_ , Venom thinks, _please please please_ , feels Eddie inside him, feels Eddie’s own pleasure winding tighter and tighter. “It’s alright, love,” Eddie tells him, and Venom sobs in relief, lets himself writhe under Eddie. “Come on, you know what I want.” Eddie’s panting now, fucking into him harder, so Venom makes it tighter for Eddie, makes it slicker, _use me_ , rushes up to meet him so Eddie can put his teeth on him, _yes_. He can feel Eddie losing control, winds around his hips, draws him in deeper, and then Eddie’s coming, gripping him in handfuls, his mind so blissfully blank it overtakes Venom too, and they are nothing and everything at once.

“Oh my god,” Eddie says when he can speak again.

 _Yes_ , Venom thinks.

It’s hard to maintain a form separate from Eddie, but it’s easy to maintain Eddie’s form, to mold over his body and wrap him up tight. Eddie makes him gather in his arms, gently, lets him be sticky and blend with his chest as they come down.

“You did so well, baby.”

Venom hums a little. He wants to stay like this forever, maybe.

_Good?_

“Yes, love. Perfect. You?”

Venom can’t help himself, sends something needy at Eddie.

“Oh,” Eddie breathes. “Hey, come here, baby, it’s okay.” He holds him tighter, greedy and secretive, sends him wave after wave of love. “You’re all mine.”

_Yours. Mine._

“Both.”


End file.
